Messing With You
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: "Chairman meow is in my mind and says he hates it." Alec was right, this argument was just ridiculous. "Magnus, do you even know what you're saying? I think you might have an incurable mental illness." "So do you want to prove it then?" Magnus wants Alec' body and starts a strange argument about his cat. So that Alec will not grow suspicous. How will their night end?


AN: This is my first, (non-anime), Mortal Instruments fic. This is not completely double checked. So please kindly inform me of these mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of its characters, they all belong to Cassandra Clare.

Alec was happy with how his life was right now. His family and friends knew about his relationship but barely judged him for that. He lazily laid on a couch, waiting for Magnus to return to his apartment. These days there weren't many demons in town, so he didn't have a lot of work. So... it meant that Alec could spent more time with Magnus. The only problem now was that Magnus still had his warlock business going on. However Alec, being a very patient boyfriend, waited for Magnus' return. Alec looked down at the book laying in his lap and sighed. He really hoped Magnus would be home soon, because even when he was sometimes too uncomfortable to say it, he really missed Magnus when he wasn't with him.

When Alec realized Magnus wouldn't come flying in at the moment, however Magnus' powers could do that, he opened his book and half-hearted started to read it. He felt something sit next to him. He looked over and almost coed over the sight. Chairman meow was cuddling up next to him. Alec, who in fact loves the animal, held his book with one hand and stroked the cat's fur with the other.

"You're really a cutie, you know that..." Alec said to the cat, and he purred in return. Alec sighed in bliss, he felt like he could listen all day to the purring sound. Alec laid his book down on the bright orange living table next to him. He continued caressing the cat's fur, felt his ears, his nose, his back and his neck right underneath his head.

Chairman meow held his head back so Alec could reach the spot very well. He mewled in pleasure and Alec grinned. Cats could be so easily satisfied and entertained. Alec closed his eyes and he thought it wouldn't be long until he was asleep.

"Don't you think you played with him enough?" A voice purred and two arms locked around his shoulders. "Magnus." Alec breathed out. "Yes dear..." Magnus started and released Alec from his grasp. "I've bought take out." He held up a plastic bag that was certainly _stuffed_ with food. Alec took Magnus' appearance in and grinned, Magnus was wearing his usual business suit. Which meant silver skinny jeans, a purple dress shirt and a black glitter blazer. His hair was spiked, much like from when they first met, and he had purple glitter in it. After checking Magnus out, he tried to act totally oblivious to what he had done. "Seriously Magnus, you really shouldn't have done this." Magnus smiled at him before chastely pecking him on the lips. "It's always a pleasure taking care of my favorite shadowhunter." If Magnus said that when they first met, Alec would've definitely blushed, now he only showed a shy smile.

After they finished eating, they cuddled on the couch. Yet Magnus had a way to disturb all peace with only one thing, ... talking nonsense. "You know when you rub chairman meow's fur under his chin, he always purrs but he hates it." Alec opened his eyes and turned around in Magnus' hold so he could look Magnus in the eyes. "What are you talking about, he doesn't hate it at all." Alec argued and Magnus let out a cocky laugh. "You really think that, don't you?" Alec couldn't believe his boyfriend. "Magnus, it's common knowledge that when a cat purrs it's from pleasure not pain." Magnus pursed his lips to prevent a smile breaking out. His plan was really going to work.

"So you really think they purr because of pleasure?" Magnus insisted on being right even though he obviously lost, or so Alec thought. "Yes, and Magnus we both know that's true. Because why would it purr of displeasure, while it can also do that cry-mewl thingy." Magnus shook his head and Alec sighed, this conversation was going nowhere. "What if I told you that... Chairman meow is in my mind and says he hates it." Alec was right, this argument was just ridiculous. "Magnus, do you even know what you're saying? I think you might have an incurable _mental _illness." Magnus laughed and sat up, dragging Alec with him. "So do you want to prove it then?" Magnus was being completely secretive, and Alec didn't like that. "Prove what?" He asked but Magnus didn't answer him, instead he held Alec's shoulder, as if he would kiss him. Alec' breath hitched in his throat, yet this wasn't Magnus' plan.

Alec waited with closed eyes for a kiss, he wouldn't get that yet. He opened his eyes, and barely saw Magnus hand go under his chin,... but he sure felt it. "Magnus, wh-at are you... doing?" Alec gasped out, the caress against his chin tickled him. "Just getting my point across." Magnus had a mischievous smile on his face and Alec wanted to punch it off. "And what exactly is your point?" Alec tried to say it with a sneer, but his laughing fits ruined the effect. "Do you feel any kind of pleasure, Alec?" Magnus was barely holding in his chuckles.

"No! Now stop it!" Alec yelled and tried to hold his chin close to his chest. "Well, that's good to know..." Magnus started and pinned Alec to the couch, with his own body. "So you say that I am right and you're wrong?" He smirked. Alec writhed underneath Magnus and hisses. "I'm not a cat, so it doesn't make any sense!" Alec' relaxing night with Magnus was ruined, by Magnus himself nonetheless, and he grew irritated by it.

Magnus' hand held blue sparkles for a moment, when he said."Well I can make that happened." Alec angrily shook his head and Magnus nodded in agreement. "Yes, I agree with you on that. First of all I wouldn't be able to kiss you without getting fur in my mouth and second... you are very sensitive already, and I don't mean emotionally sensitive, and I think if I just do the right things I might get you to purr."

"..."

"I'm leaving." Alec pushed Magnus off him, when he wasn't paying attention. "What? Alec, sweetheart. I was only joking." Alec looked at him with a curious stare. "Liar." Magnus sighed. "Okay, I was lying, but..." "No buts, Magnus. I'm going home, until you stop this nonsense." He grabbed his coat and walked out, leaving his dumbfounded boyfriend.

"Hey Alec, I thought you were going to stay with Magnus tonight." Alec just walked in the kitchen of the institute and he was already questioned by Jace. "Well, honestly. I thought that too." Alec ended his sentence with a sigh, concerning Jace and Clary, who were eating a late snack. "What's wrong Alec, did something happen between you and Magnus?" Clary asked, Jace completed her question with a threat. "Because if that sparkling warlock did anything to my older brother, he's gonna meet my fists." Alec felt bad for worrying his friends and nervously laughed. "Oh, nothing bad happened really. It's just Magnus being Magnus, I guess." They nodded in understanding and Alec yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning."

Alec quietly and slowly walked upstairs. Arguing with Magnus really tired him. When coming back out of the bathroom, fully prepared for bed he went to his bed and laid down. However he couldn't fall asleep, he felt as if something, someone was staring at him. He put his lights back on and awkwardly asked. "Who's there?"

When he heard a faint chuckle, he knew something strange was going on. "Seriously, who do you think?" He got a question in return, but he got a pretty good idea who the person was.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked annoyed. The only thing he wanted now was sleep. He saw his boyfriend coming out of his wardrobe and he sighed. "Wow, I was stuck in that closet a short while, but seriously it was horrible. I should really pity you, Alec." Alec decided to ignore the burn Magnus gave him. Magnus smirked and slyly strutted over to Alec' bed. Alec just wanted to sleep, why couldn't Magnus get that? So he asked, for the second time. "What are you doing here?" Magnus looked confused for a moment, like he forgot why he came here for. "Oh, yes _that_. Since you wouldn't purr in my house. I decided I would _make you _at your place."

After the last statement, Magnus pounced on Alec and he yelped in return. "What are you doing Magnus. I'm not going to have... sex with you in my house, while my family is home." Alec whisper-yelled. Magnus' cat eyes glittered with mischief. "I never said anything about sex, but now you mention it..." Alec' eyes widened slightly before closing in bliss, when a pair of lips captured his own.

"Let's make you purr... and unable to sit for a week."

END_

AN: The story is based of my almost three months old kitten, Kira, who I could listen all day to if she would purr all the time. She loves being stroked under her chin and my sister demonstrated how she does that, on me...-_- that's my inspiration of this fic, thank you sis! (Even though you will never read this ;D)

_I hope you liked it, tell me with a review!_


End file.
